


Dorm Door Decorating Wars

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: What better way to spread holiday cheer than having a friendly dorm door decorating competition.





	Dorm Door Decorating Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my voltron secret santa @dickgrayson on tumblr. Happy Holidays Tara! Beta and inspired by my lovely best friend Brittany. Thanks girl.

 

“Tis the season to be jolly, Hunk. Now we need more holly!” Lance sing-songs before lining their dorm room door with those bright red garlands on the edge.

“Got it, Buddy,” Hunk states as he grabs some holly from the huge cardboard box filled with decorations they’ve managed to gather from around town.

“We’re so going to win this battle, Hunk. We got this in the bag,” Lance says with a bright smile as he takes the holy Hunk handed him and pinks it to the corner of the door.

“We so are,” Hunk says enthusiastically as he adds a red bow to the other corner of the door.

Down the hall two doors down there was two boys also decorating their dorm door, more brightly than any other door. “Look at their lame door. Ours is so much better. We’re so going to win,” Keith states smugly as he helps his roommate line their door with another layer of lights.

“Ours is certainly brighter that’s for sure,” Shiro states with a chuckle. He wasn’t much of someone who was really into the Holiday cheer, but he wasn’t going to deny he enjoyed a friendly competition here and there. And with Keith as his teammate he knew there was absolute no chance that they’ll lose. “And we’re definitely going to win.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This battle only started a week ago with a simple flyer posted on the dormitory’s bulletin board.  It stated, “Win a fancy dinner at  _ Le Chez Lotor  _ for two with a 50$ debit gift card. All you had to do to enter is to spread holiday cheer to everyone,  _ and _ decorate your dorm door with as much as holiday spirit as you can. You’ll only have till second to the last day before winter vacation. Judges will come by and reward the winner before you leave. Have fun and good luck.”

“Hunk! Check this out. We should totally do this.” Lance says as he pointed out toward the flyer while walking to their next class.

“Oh my god, Le Chez Lotor, I’ve always wanted to try this restaurant but its so expensive. Let’s totally enter and win, Lance! I can’t miss this opportunity!”

“Sweet. We can get look around for decorations after class.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Hunk says as he wraps an arm around his best friend and roommate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down the hall, two boys were walking towards their rooms. “Why is Mr. Coran so enthusiastic about space? I swear I know more about alien species rather than what we’re supposed to be learning in his class,” Shiro states towards his roommate and best friend.

“Huh? Were you talking? Sorry I didn’t hear you,” Keith states as he pulls out his headphones, totally lost in his own world.

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Never mind, dude. Hey, check this out,” he states as he spots another flyer about the dorm door competition posted on the bulletin board near the room. “This sounds like something your boyfriend would do. Maybe we should join in?”

Keith looks over at the flyer and reads it before rolling his eyes. “Nah. Too much effort and Lance would totally be into it. Not me though,” he says before unlocking their door and heading inside.

“Well, it could be fun. We can give it a try. Plus a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant? Maybe he’s trying to win it for you,” Shiro teases.

“Pfft. Doubt it,” Keith scoffs. “Anyways, I got to do homework and study for our final exam.”

“Right. Well, okay then. I’ll see you later then. Meeting Allura for coffee in ten minutes . And Keith, don't study too hard." Shiro drops his bag on the floor and quickly retrieves his jacket from the back of the chair. He gives him roommate a small salute before heading out the door. 

 

"See you, Keith," he calls before the door closes.

“Yeah, yeah. See you, Shiro.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class that day, Lance and Hunk head back to their dorm to drop off their backpacks before they scour the town for decorations. “Hey Hunk. I’m going to check if Keith wants to come with. You go on ahead and we’ll meet you there,” Lance says as he heads toward his boyfriend’s dorm down the hall.

“Alright. I’ll text you my location. See you later, Lance.” Hunk throws his jacket and beanie on in a flourish before he's already out the door.

Lance knocks on his boyfriend’s door. However, before  Keith could even answer, Lance walks right in. He knows his boyfriend tends to keep his door unlock when he is studying. And also keeps it unlocked because Shiro tends to keep forgetting his keys and he’s too lazy to let him in himself each and every time. “Hey babe. Whatcha up to?” Lance asks as he sits himself on his boyfriend’s bed.

Keith had his headphones on and was sitting at his desk with a history book open when Lance came in. He looks over when he heard the squeak of his bed when Lance decides to sit on it. “Oh. Hey Lance. Not much. Just studying. What’s up?”

“Did you see the dorm door competition they posted up on the bulletin board?” Lance asks as he plays with a trinket he found on Keith’s bedside table.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Hunk and I decided to join so we’re about to head out to get some decorations. Was wondering if you wanted to join us?” Lance asks with a smile.

“Figured you guys would join in the lame competition. It’s just a waste of time if you ask me. I much rather spend my time studying to get a good grade on my finals,” Keith states.

“Lame? At least we’re having fun before winter break. And we’ll win for sure.”

“Yeah, sure. Do what you want, Lance. I don’t really care. The holidays never really mattered to me anyways. So you can spread your cheer somewhere else.”

“Fine. I will! Bet you couldn’t even beat us even if you tried since you’re such a Grinch!” Lance huffs in annoyance before marching out of his boyfriend’s room.

It was then Keith grabbed his phone and texted his roommate. _ “We’re going to kick Lance and Hunk’s ass in this door dorm decoration. Let’s go shopping  _ **_NOW_ ** _!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Lance’s eyes widen in surprise upon finding decorations on his boyfriend’s door. “What the--? Hunk, did you know they were joining in the competition?”

Hunk was just as surprised as Lance was. He shook his head. “No I did not. I thought you said Keith wasn’t into the holidays? What changed?”

“No clue. Let’s find out.” Lance states before deciding to knock on the door. “Keith, Shiro! You in there?”

After one knock the door opens. “Yes? How can I help you?” Keith asks casually.

“Keith, what the hell? You said you weren’t in the holiday spirit and the competition was lame. Why are there decorations on your door?” Lance asks with a cross of his arms and a stern look.

“Well, I decided it's worth it to beat your asses and win. So sorry guys. We’re definitely going to win.”

“Not with those lame decorations!” Lance retorts.

“We’re only getting started. Just you wait. There is more in store. In fact, Shiro is out getting more stuff right now. So don’t worry because we’re totally going to beat you guys, and win the dinner  _ and _ the 50$ gift card,” Keith smirks. “Have fun trying, but you’re so going to lose,” he adds smugly before shutting the door on them.

Lance eyes widen in shock. Lance grabs Hunk’s wrist and starts dragging him down the hall. “COME ON. THERE IS NO WAY WE’RE LETTING THEM BEAT US. WE GOTTA WIN. LETS GET MORE DECORATIONS.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed, and both doors just get more and more ridiculous with random pieces of decorations. It was like none of them had a theme and just had a random assortment of such on their doors. From everyone else’s perspective their doors were utter chaos.

“You think either of them are going to win this competition?” Allura asks her roommate, Katie, while they were passing by the dorms to get to the common room.

Katie chuckles. “Nah. We got this in the bag. Come on. We got to hurry up--we still have to set up for the Toy Drive,” she says before grabbing Allura’s hand and dragging her towards the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the day arrived and the judges or the resident advisor of the dorms came to evaluate everyone’s doors. All of the participants stood beside each of their doors while the judges examine each and every door. Once that was done, the judges gathered together and discussed who they thought would be considered the winners of the competition.

At this time, while they wait for the results, all the boys kept making faces and “L” signs to taunt the other  team. They were acting just like kindergarteners who were poor sports. Katie and Allura couldn’t help but roll their eyes at this.

When the judges came back they had an envelope which everyone assumed was the prize. 

“After further discussion, we’ve decided that the winner of the competition is Allura and Katie. Their door was properly themed, and they were the only ones out of every other group that actually spread the holiday cheer and volunteered for the toy drive. Congratulations to the winners,” they announced before handing the envelope to the girls.

The boys stare in stunned silence before a wave of disappointment overcomes them . Lance sighs before walking with his head down towards the exit.  Keith soon followed afterwards. He wasn’t as upset as Lance, but he knew Lance well enough that he needed the comfort.

“Hey, you okay, Lance?” Keith asks. “I know you really did want to win.”

“Well, yeah. I was actually going to ask use the giftcard to get you a gift.”

Keith eyes widen at this before he smiles. “I don’t need a gift. You’re already the greatest gift I could ever get.”

Lance blushes. “That was so che—”

Before Lance could even finish, he was suddenly kissed on the lips by his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

Keith just smirks and points up to which there was mistletoe hanging from the archway they were under.

“I’m sorry I called you a Grinch, Keith.”

“I’m sorry I got too competitive, Lance. You know I love you right?”

“Of course. I love you too.”

Lance then grabs his boyfriend’s face and kisses him passionately.

 


End file.
